


L'arma segreta.

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderswap, The Author Regrets Nothing, non-sense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo SHIELD è una compagnia di balletto sul punto del fallimento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'arma segreta.

Lo SHIELD era sempre stata la miglior compagnia di balletto di New York, ma da un paio d’anni a quella parte era entrata in crisi.  
La direttrice dello SHIELD, Nikki Fury, era dell’idea che una compagnia di baletto per rimanere a galla, doveva essere come un’agenzia spionistica, tanto che faceva firmare a ogni nuovo ballerino un contratto di segretezza, era ovvio che ci fossero tradizioni e segreti tramandati da generazioni nella famiglia Fury, ma Clint Barton, ballerino di punta, non era più d’accordo col suo capo da quando l’opinione pubblica e la conoscenza di ogni dettaglio della vita dei ballerini erano diventate fondamentali per non fallire.  
Purtroppo era stato un processo lento e molti ballerini erano andati via da quando erano diminuiti li ingaggi, la situazione era diventata più critica da quando non se n’era andata la ballerina che nel Lago dei Cigni, spettacolo che aveva reso famoso lo SHIELD, interpretava Odile, e quella stessa settimana l’avrebbero dovuto eseguire a Brodway o avrebbero perso anche l’ultimo incarico, essendo costretti a chiudere.   
Barton, che era entrato nella compagnia ad appena dieci anni, era preoccupato quanto la stessa Fury, perchè trovare una nuovo lavoro, era praticamente impossibbile. C’era stato un periodo, alcuni mesi dopo che lui fu entrato nella compagnia, che c’era stata una forte crisi del balletto ed essendo il cocco della direttrice, era stato subito rassicurato dalla stessa Nikki che aveva un’arma segreta, se le cose fossero andate troppo male, e oggi, Clint si ritrovo a chiedersi se quella non fosse stata solo una bugia per rassicurarlo.   
Fortunatamente, pochi giorni dopo scoprì di essere nel torto.

 

Fury l’aveva chiamato nel suo ufficio appena arrivato. E gli aveva passato una cartellina con sopra inciso lo stemma dello SHIELD.  
\- E’ la mia arma segreta, Barton. Una squadra di specialisti che lancierà via quell’ammasso informe e incapace di compagnie di ballo che ci girano intorno come avvoltoi - Fece una pausa mentre lui sfogliava il fascicolo - Tony Stark, il miglior esperto in pubbliche relazioni di questo mondo, è un bastardo, ma so come convincerlo; Bruce Banner, un genio della finanza, che a cominciato a fare il contabile in India dopo che, a causa dei proprietari, la compagnia in cui lavorava è fallita; Thor Odinson, il miglior coreografo tedesco, sai, quello che ha il fratello pazzo; Steve Rogers, il costumista leggendario che si dice sia stato ibernato in un ghiacciaio mentre portava degli abiti a un esibizione teatrale in Alasaka e infine, Phillippa Coulson, la ballerina che ha interpretato il ruolo di Odette nel Lago dei Cigni più volte di qualsiasi altra. Natasha è in India a prendere Barton, la Hill sta cercando andando a prendere la Coulson all’areoporto e io ho un appuntamento fissato con Stark fra mezz’ora. Stai attento ai giornalisti -  
Sorrise vittorioso mentre si avvicinava al palco. Era mattina presto, gli altri ballerini non sarebbero stati lì prima di un’ora e la sala prova era completamente libera.   
Nel Lago dei Cigni, lui aveva sempre avuto il ruolo del principe Siegfried ed ormai conosceva ogni singolo passo a memoria. La sua scena preferita, era sempre stata la parte del terzo atto in cui Siegfried e Odette si giuravano amore eterno. Di colpo, sentì una presenza alle sue spalle, Phillippa Barton, in elegante vestito a fiori, stava eseguendo la parte di Odette nella stessa scena che stava ballando, incitandolo a riprendere-  
Pochi metri più in là, Nikki Fury sorridendoli ordinava a Maria Hill di andare a dire a Natasha che avrebbe dovuto interpretato lei il ruolo di Odile, quest’anno.

Due mesi dopo, a causa dell’idea di Stark di incentrate tutta la pubblicità su di lui e Philippa, si erano ritrovati entrambi perseguitati dai paparazzi e da una schiera di fangirl, così chiamate dalla Hill, che li urlavano OTP ogni volta che giravano per New York, ma nessuno voleva dirli cosa volesse dire.

**Author's Note:**

> Io cosa altro dovrei scrivere se ho come prompt genderswap, het e AU? Seriamente, questa era l'unica cosa decente che mi veniva in mente.


End file.
